metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Downloadable Content
Downloadable Content was released for the original versions of Metro 2033 and Last Light. It was later included in the Redux versions at no additional cost. Two DLCs are (or will be) also available for Metro Exodus. Metro 2033 Ranger Pack Released on August 3rd 2010, 'The Ranger Pack' costs 240 MSP and is free on Steam. It includes the new Ranger Mode Difficulty, new Achievements and two new weapons: the Heavy Automatic Shotgun and the Volt Driver. Metro Last Light Please note that all of the following is available for free with the Redux version of Last Light: Ranger Mode The Ranger Mode DLC re-introduces the Ranger Difficulty that was available in the Metro 2033 through the Ranger Pack DLC. Ranger Mode Difficulty (Normal and Hardcore) is available from the main menu when starting a new game. It costs $4.99/£3.99 on Steam and PSN or 400 MSP on Xbox 360. Two new achievements and trophies are also included. The special edition of Metro Last Light had this DLC free. Season Pass The Metro Last Light Season Pass was released on the 21st May 2013, and includes all of the upcoming Downloadable Content packs for Metro: Last Light, as well as the exclusive Abzats shotgun. It is an incentive deal as it offers them all at a reduced price. To introduce the four main DLCs, the developers wrote four blogs on the Metro Last Light website. They are: *DLC Developer Blog 1 *DLC Developer Blog 2 *DLC Developer Blog 3 *DLC Developer Blog 4 The four DLC packs are: Faction Pack Released in July, 2013, this DLC focuses on three new and original single-player missions that expand on the Metro universe and includes the terrifying return of Librarians. Players take on the role of a Red Line Sniper, a Reich Heavy and a Ranger Trainee, and their different perspectives during the events of Last Light. It also features 6 new trophies/achievements. Tower Pack Released in early September, 2013, this DLC focuses on challenging and engaging gameplay for Metro veterans. It includes a challenge based game mode with an online leaderboard and a combat simulator known as the Tower. It does not revolve around the story of Metro: Last Light though. It also features 2 new trophies/achievements. Developer Pack Released in late September, this DLC gives players some interesting tools to explore the world of Metro. Included in the DLC is the Developer Pack level, containing a fully stocked Shooting Gallery, an AI Arena, a Metro Museum, and an additional mission revolving around the Spiderbugs - Spider Lair. It was released in mid-September. It also features 4 new trophies/achievements. Chronicles Pack Released in October, 2013, this DLC reveals on a new and original story that expand on the Metro Universe. Players take on the role of Anna, Khan and Pavel, in their respective levels, as an accompaniment to Artyom's story. It also feature 6 new trophies/achievements. Abzats The Abzats is the Metro Last Light version of the Heavy Automatic Shotgun from Metro 2033. It is available immediately after purchasing the Season Pass and is available in several of the traders shops in game. RPK Machine Gun The RPK machine gun is a new weapon available as DLC. It costs $0.99/£0.79 on Steam and PSN and 80MSP on Xbox 360. It was previously only available as a pre-order incentive at select retailers. Metro Exodus The Two Colonels Released in August, 2019, this DLC follows the story of Colonel Khlebnikov during the last days of Novosibirsk. Sam's Story Released in February, 2020, and it follows the story of Sam after the events of Metro Exodus as he searches for a way back to his homeland so he can be reunited with his family. Category:Gameplay Category:Metro Last Light Category:Metro 2033 Video Game Category:DLC